Conventionally, a known semiconductor device that includes a microwave circuit includes a package substrate, a semiconductor chip disposed on a main surface of the package substrate, and a plurality of solder balls provided on a plurality of land portions on a rear surface of the package substrate. In this semiconductor device, through-holes electrically connected to the land portions disposed in an outermost portion of the package substrate are formed closer to the center of the substrate than the land portions (for example, see PTL 1).